A resource related research grant proposal aimed at the development of interactive computer terminals and an associated communications interface system for biomedical use. These terminals will be portable, controlled by VHF radio, and have a local storage capacity of 1024 alpha-numeric characters (32 lines of 32 characters). A scroll of at least 8 lines will be continuously presented to the viewer on a flat- plane miniature display. Data entry at the terminals will be from a standard ASCII keyboard. Provision will be made for editing, updating or erasing data either locally or from the main computer. Refresh rate will be approximately 45 pages/sec. and updating will require less than 2 sec./line in either transmit or receive mode, assuming worst case conditions when all stations on a 128 terminal system are in active use. Transactions will be controlled by a master communicator which will accept data from most standard computers in groups of 32 8-bit bytes and will present received data in the same format. Coding and modulation techniques will be completely error detecting and substantially error correcting. The advantages over other display systems will be in the areas of cost (both of manufacture and installation), efficiency, size, weight and compatibility with biomedical data handling systems.